


The Gilbert Twins

by emaz0225



Series: The Gilbert Twins [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg, Powerful witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: 3 months older than Elena twins of Grayson Gilbert and Nicholas Wolf





	1. March 1st 2009

_**The Gilbert Twins** _

* * *

_March 1st 2009: Amira Pov_

_I wake up and I go to my dresser and I brush my sandy blonde hair. I go to my closet and I grab my black crop top that also goes around my neck. I walk over to my dresser and I go though my pants to find some jeans I hum to myself and I find a pair I then goes back to my closet and I grab my black leather boots and I than find some earings. I hear Jeremy accross the hall playing some emo music. I get out of my room and I go to Andrews room and I knock and he answers wearing a navy blue t shirt and a flannel overshirt and some faded jeans and a leather jacket . He smiles at me and we go downstairs and he makes us a cups of coffee and I sit at the couch and I take a sip and I spell my hair to stay perfect_ _and I see Andrew going through his English lit paper and I see out of the corner of my eye Dad and Miranda coming down and dad hands me 1,000 dollars as does Andrew it is a gift from Papa. I put it in my wallet and I grab my bag and I go to my blue SUV and I wait for Andrew who comes out with two bagels. I get too school and I go to my locker and I take out my English books and my Art book and I head to the library and I take out my phone and I see a text from Tyler my Friend with Benefits " Come over around 8 my parents are out." I smirk and I get out my journal that Miranda got me into when I was 7._

_Dearest Journal 3/1/09_

_Today around 8 I will be going over to Tyler's yay. I hope my art work will be shown at the art show this year._

_To be continued_

_At 7:15 I go to my locker and I put my journal in my locker and I see Bonnie come in with Caroline and Elena and I shake my head and I see Matt come in with Tyler. I see Andrew go to his locker and his eyes are wide I just know he smoked up with Vicki. I go to the Art room and I take out my Sketch book and I sit in my spot and I start to[sketch](https://pin.it/sqqlnogbmdcgus) I take out my MP3 player and I listen to Green Day. I see Bonnie come in and take out her phone probably texting Elena. Mrs. Fell comes in and she teaches us some about famous painters from History. The bells rings and I head to English and I sit in my spot and I take out my essay on the Scarlet Letter and I see Andrew come in and sit next to me and he whispers to me. " Bryan White just sucked me off." I wrinkle my nose in disgust but nod Andrew is Bi and I am his rock. Mr.Trapper comes in and writes To be or Not to be ? What do you want to be when you grow up I want you to write a journal about what you want to accomplish and also to write a letter to your future selves. I nod and I take out my school notebook and a single paper for my letter. _

_ Dear Journal, 3/1/09  _

_ When I grow up I want to be a Fashion Designer and a mom. I also want to sell some of my art work at a gallery and I want my twin to be able to be himself. _

_ Sincerely, Amira Gilbert.  _

_I take a sigh and I hand in my journal and I see Elena is whispering with Caroline and giggling and I shake my head they will get busted. I grab my paper and I take out my Ball Point Pen and I start my letter._

**Dearest Future Self, 3/1/09**

**Today I am in grade 10 and my sister is miss perfect. I hope to be still warm and a famous fashion designer and a mother. I hope I can meet my Papa and ask him why he gave me to dad.**

**Love yourself.**

_I fold the paper and I put in the provided for envelope and I put my name on it and the date 3/1/09 and I give it to Mr. Trapper and I go sit down and then the bell rings and I have a free period and I go to the Library._

_Andrews pov_

_I wake up at 5:45 to my magic waking me up and I go to my dresser drower and I take out my joints and I put them in a baggie and I comb my hair and I put on a blue t shirt and a flannel overshirt and I put on faded jeans I go to my phone and I see a text from Bryan White asking if I want to skip first period and have some fun. I smirk and then I sense Amira coming over and I go to my door and open it._

_Amira's pov_

_After school I go back to are house and I run up to my room and I sit at my desk and I write a note to Mr. Tanner about are history project._

_Dear Mr. Tanner 3/1/09_

_I am sorry to the inconvenience but I will need 2 extra days for my project I know it isn't due to March 15th 2009 but I have a big art project and I want to do lots of research on the Battle of Mystic Falls._

_Sincerely, Amira Gilbert._

_I go to my history notebook and I go through my notes and I smile I want to get a A + on my project. I see Dad come in and he smiles at my work and he says " Hey Amira I got a letter from your Papa." I smile at him and give him a hug and he kisses my cheek and gets up and leaves. I open the letter and I see that Papa has the most beautiful handwriting._

**_  
_ **

**_To my Dearest Daughter,_ **

**_Hello my lovely Amira Rebekah you have grown so much. I want you and Andrew to know that I have loved you since the first time I had you but your dad would be the one to raise you guys._ **

**_Sincerely, Nicholas Wolf._ **

_I fold the letter and I place it in my drower and I lay on my bed and I take out my Journal and I continue to my last entry._

_Dearest Journal 3/1/09_

_Today around 8 I will be going over to Tyler's yay. I hope my art work will be shown at the art show this year. I got a letter from my Papa and I am surprised and I am missing him._

_Love Amira Rebekah Gilbert._

_I close my diary and I go downstairs and I see Miranda making dinner and I help her we eat dinner around 6 and I bring out homemade chocolate pudding that I made. I go and have a shower and I put on red lipstick and I put on blue eyeshadow. I go to my closet and I look for a[outfit](https://pin.it/3ealcaizkwlg3v) to wear for tonight. I curl my hair and I put it into a braid and I spray some Paris purfume. I go out to my car and I go to the Mystic Grill and I order a sprite and I wait to leave at 7:45 and I drive to Lockwood manison. _


	2. March 12th 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew finds out something important

_March 12th, 2009 Amira's Pov_

_I wake up at 5:45 am on a Saturday I don't know why. I get up and I go to my desk and I take out my sketchbook and I look at a picture of a man with blonde hair holding a baby and smiling. I sense that Andrew is up and walking to my door and he opens it and he slumps onto my bed with tears in his eyes and he looks at me and says " I slept with Mr. Tanner last night." I look at him and I hug him and he says " We can not ever tell anyone.". I look at him and sigh but nod and he lays his head on my shoulder._

_At 7 I go down and I make breakfast for the family and I hear the door and I answer and I see uncle John and I hug him and he comes in and Andrew comes down after his shower and looks surprised to see Uncle John here but none the less he hugs him. We lead him over to the table and we eat till Miranda and Dad come down and smile at Uncle John and talk about is the 17th birthday in a month._   

_Andrews pov_   
_I sense that Amira is up so I go to her door and open it with tears in my eyes and I slump onto her bed. I look at her with teary eyes and say " I slept with Mr. Tanner last night."  She looks at me with shock and she hugs me and I say " we can't ever tell anyone." She looks and me and sighs but nods anyway. I lay my head on her shoulder and think about what I have done with Mr. Tanner._

_At 7, Amira goes down to make breakfast and I go and have a shower. I step in and I grab my Irish spring shampoo and I then grab my dove body wash so I don't anymore smell like Mr. Tanner. I get out and I dry off and I put on some ripped jeans and a flannel shirt. I go downstairs and I see my Uncle John I have not seen him in a bit I hug him in surprise. We talk about Amira and_ _I's_ _17 birthday and I excuse myself and I head up to my room and I go to my desk and I take out a parchment and I start writing for the sack of it._

_**Hello, Y'all my name is Henrik Yannick and I am 16 years old. My older brother is in the Army fighting in World War 1. My dad is a senator and My mom is an alcoholic and my twin sister is trying hard not to notice it. I am a scholar at school and I hope to be a doctor when I grow up.** _

_I am taken out of my story when I see Uncle John come in. He looks at me and says " I know about yours and_ _Amira's_ _powers." I look at him in shock and he says " I hear to tell you about Vampire's." I look at him in shock but slowly nod and he smiles at me and says " I am telling you this because you're brave and strong." I nod and he hands me a letter and gets up and leaves_.  _I open the letter and I start to read it._  
 _Dearest Andrew,_  
 _Hello, my dearest son I am writing this to let you know that you get your powers from me. My family is powerful and I am doing everything in my power to protect you as is your father's family. Soon my older brother my see you his name is Elijah I want you to trust him. I have always loved you, Andrew_ _Grayson._  
 _Sincerely, Nicholas Wolf._

_I look at the letter and I tear up I miss him even though I don't even remember him. I get up and I put the letter in my desk and I grab my pen and I start writing in my journal._   
_**Dear Journal,** _   
_**I got a letter from my Papa telling me that Amira and I have got are powers from his family. I slept with Mr. Tanner and I feel a little dirty about it.** _   
_**That's all, Andrew Gilbert.** _   
_I close my journal and I lay on my bed and think about my life so far. I look up when I see Miranda come in and hug me and she says " I see that you and Amira have gotten letters from your Papa." I nod and I say " Yeah we have I miss him and I feel guilty about it." She hugs me and says " It is alright to miss him you grew in him for 9 months." I thank her and she leaves and I go lay back down and I sigh.  I get up and I see Amira come in and she sits next to me and says " I can't handle little miss Perfect angel Elena." I hug her and soothe her back and she meets me in a gaze and says " She thinks she is so perfect but I have cool powers." I hug her and nod and she just sobs into my chest._

_Are full names_   
_Amira Rebekah Gilbert_

_Andrew Grayson Gilbert_

 


End file.
